Initial Xillia: Awakening Stage
by Weeb Car
Summary: Modern AU - Jude (formerly Mathis) lives with his mother who runs a tofu shop at Leronde. He's a freshman high-schooler by day and delivery boy by night. One day, he gets dragged in by Ludger and Driselle into the world of street racing in Rieze-Maxia and discovers his hidden potential.
1. Chapter 1: Intertia Drift

Initial Xillia Chapter 1: Inertia Drift!

* * *

It was a quiet and peaceful night in the humble town of Leronde. The crickets chirping, and the trees slowly dancing in the mountain called Voltea. Nothing could break this tranquil moment, but-!

* **Braaaap! Braaaaa!***

A yellow sports car thundered down the twisty road paved by the mountain of Voltea. Its rotary engine was being pushed to the absolute limit, and the tires were putting under an immense amount of stress as the yellow car ravaged on. Inside, there was a young woman who was trying to get away from a car chasing her.

As she blasted out through a sharp turn, the woman looked back at her rearview mirrors and the pair of lights were still there. "Damnit!" she cursed as she had brake for the next turn. "Who is this guy?!"

The blonde forced her sports car to drift through the corner and saw that the lights appeared to be much bigger than before. The car from behind was getting even closer.

"What the hell's going on?! I'm losing my mind! How can my FD be losing like this?!" The woman breathed heavily, and she was sweating all over her face. Her eye kept changing from the road to her mirror back and forth. Her legs were practically dancing across the three pedals at really fast pace. Her arms constantly swung over the steering wheel and the gear shifter so fast that she could even think about her movements. After several more turns, the woman became even more frustrated.

"I'm losing! Are you kidding me! I'M MIKA MAXWELL FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

Mika tried desperately to get away on a straightaway with all the power of the turbo engine, but she had to brake. There up ahead was a blind corner that seems to be a gentle left, but it leads into a sharp, unforgivable right turn.

Mika wanted to take a breath of relief, but she let the car behind her pass the FD. The car in front drifted through the left turn at full throttle. Mika began to get concerned about the other car's well being. It was going too fast for the right turn. It was going right for the guardrail and into its inevitable doom!

"Shit! He's dead!"

Suddenly, the car in front shifted its weight and flicked its rear end to the other side. Thus, the car safely and quickly drifted through the S-corner without using the brakes.

Mika's face lit up with shock as she was going through the left turn. She just realized the car that just passed her was a regular old coupe known as-.

"A Hachi-Roku?! HOW?!"

Then Mika decided to do the same move as the Hachi-Roku. She needed to catch up with it. As soon as she was about to enter the sharp right turn, Mika stomped on the accelerator and swung the rear end of the FD towards the right. A cloud of white smoke emerged from the screaming tires as Mika tried to drift through the rest of the S-corner. Mika tried to countersteer as hard as she could, but it was no use. She gave to much power to the FD, and the front tires lost traction. Thus, the FD spun out and the rotary engine stalled.

Mika stopped and took a few deep breaths after the whole racing. Her legs and her hands were still shaming from the experience. She felt her heart pounding and the adrenaline still rushing through her body.

"Was….that Hachi-Roku….a ghost ….I just raced with?"

* * *

 **A/N: It's a rewrite. Too many mistakes made in the last one.**

 **FD: 1991-2002 Mazda RX-7 (FD3S)**

 **Hachi-Roku: 1983-1987 Toyota Sprinter Trueno/Corolla Levin (AE86)**


	2. Chapter 2: What's a Hachi-Roku?

Initial Xillia Chapter 2:

 **A/N: Nothing is original in this fanfic. Plot is mostly based on Initial D. Japanese car manufacturers are Rieze-Maxian in this story.**

* * *

The next day, a certain high school in Leronde was finished with school for the day. In one of its first-year classrooms, there was a young boy packing up his things. He was wearing the school uniform with a pair of glasses and a blue sweater vest. Just as he got his bag packed, the boy was called out by his fellow friend. "Hey Jude!" A brunette asked him, "Can you go with me and Elize to a coffee shop now?"

"Are you serious Leia?" Jude sighed.

"B-but please! I need to make my experience less awkward than before! I don't understand the coffee language!"

"Sorry Leia," Jude explained while going for the back door, "I have to help out my mom with the business. It's important to her."

"W-wait! Noo….."

When Jude left the room, a purple doll thing collided into Leah's cheek. The girl looked back to see that her fellow pigtailed classmate was in charge of the purple puppet. Her name was Elize Sharil."Ready to go to that coffee shop?" She asked to Leah.

Leah sweated bullets all over her face and made a panicked smile. "Y-yeah, let's go…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Jude was running back to his house. Just as he was about to cross a small street, Jude noticed somebody he knew on a scooter.

"Hey Jude!" the guy called out.

"Oh, hi Ludger-senpai."

"You need a lift?"

Jude went onto Ludger's light blue scooter with a spare helmet Ludger had. They were both going down the street while Ludger decided to speak up. "Where do you need to go again?"

"My house, remember?" Jude explained," I have to help out my mom with her business."

"Oh yeah that reminds me," Ludger glanced at his wristwatch. "I gotta get to my job quick. Can't get a Hachi-Roku without one."

"A Hachi-Roku? What is that?"

"You don't know? It's an FR car. I can finally have a fun time on Voltea when I get one."

"But isn't your scooter good enough?"

"No no. It's completely different. Cars are more fun than scooters."

"Really? But how is the mountain pass fun again? I just don't get it."

Ludger slammed the brakes on at a red light and yelled out, "You don't know that too?! It's all about attacking the corners!"

Jude groaned from the sudden stop," Is it really that fun?"

The light turned green and Ludger slowly drove off even though he was going at full throttle. "Of course it is! You've never went there before?"

"Of course I did. I'm just tired, that's all."

"What? Sometimes it's hard to understand you."

Soon, the two stopped right in front of Jude's house which was a small tofu shop in a shopping district.

"Alright, here we are."

"Thanks for the ride," Jude remarked. When the young boy got off of the scooter, Ludger spoke up," Hey Jude, why don't you come with me to Voltea tonight? There's a team going over there and they're taking me."

Jude grinned, "Okay…sure. When I'm done with my deliveries."

"Alright! We're gonna have the times of our lives tonight! Yahoo!" Ludger turned the scooter around and sped off out of the shopping district.

After Jude saw Ludger disappear into the traffic, he turned around back to his home and commented, "Mom's not here yet, huh?"

* * *

Some time later, Ludger was at his job, a chef at a restaurant. He was frantically preparing the recipes as fast as he could, because he was the only one in the kitchen.

Just as he was finished with an order of two, he yelled out, "Table 10's ready to go!"

"Coming!" A fellow waitress went up to the rack and took the two plates of food.

She stopped for a bit and complimented, "Your food smells great as always."

"Yeah, thanks Driselle-senpai but I need more help!" Ludger cried out while trying to make another order.

Driselle went off to give the order to the table and quickly rushed back to Ludger.

"Don't worry Ludger-kun! We're getting another chef tomorrow. The owner's interviewed her recently."

"That's really great! I'm glad to have someone to help me out with this."

Then a waiter went into the kitchen asking, "Is table three's order ready?"

"Here!" Ludger said in a frantic voice, "Three specials!" The waiter left with the specials.

"So you're ready for tonight at Voltea?"

"I'm almost ready! You're taking me and Jude there, right?"

"Who's that?"

"He's-ah crap! The chicken's burning!"

"I'll go check the on the customers..." Driselle slowly walked away.

* * *

Nighttime fell, and the restaurant's last patrons left. The restaurant had closed its doors and shut off the last light. All the staff were getting out of the restaurant.

"Good work!" They all would say to each other.

"See you later senpai!" Ludger yelled out to Driselle.

"Meet me here with your friend at eight! I'll pick you two up!"

Ludger happily nodded and rode away in his scooter. As soon as the rest of the staff was gone, the owner of the restaurant came up to Driselle as she was preparing to go inside her dark lime-green sports car. The car was an HR32 Nissan Skyline GTS-T coupe with a "Voltea Speed Stars" sticker on the front windshield.

"So I see that you're going out for a run. Which mountain are you going on this time?"

"Oh boss, don't play around like that," Driselle chuckled, "Voltea's my best place to race in, and I'm the fastest there."

"Wow that takes me back," the middle-aged man explained, "Back when I was your age, I used to do a ton of street racing in the mountains. Everyone claimed that they were the fastest, but there was one car that they couldn't beat. That car still runs to this day."

Driselle laughed, "Huh? There's no way. I've never seen anybody street race with us that's as old as you."

"That's just because she drives at a very different time than everybody else, and she's got a very good reason for that. She owns a tofu shop now."

"WHAA?!" Driselle's jaw dropped to the ground, "A tofu vendor's the fastest on that mountain?! You're kidding!"

"It's no joke. She delivers the tofu to the hotels up at Lake Voltea before dawn. Her downhill speed is just incredible. Since it's for her business, she has to drive every day, even in the toughest weather conditions. Now, she knows all the spots on the road like the back of her hand. Right now, I could bet a million gald on her to beat against the new cars on the downhill."

"Are you serious boss?!" Driselle asked with surprised eyes.

"Dead serious. Mark my words Driselle, the fastest on Voltea is a tofu shop's Hachi-Roku."

"Driselle flinched back, "A-a tofu vendor's Hachi-Roku?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Jude was running down through a residential street. Instead of his school uniform, he was wearing regular clothes with an apron that had his mother's business written all over it.

"Oh," Jude groaned, "That delivery took too long. That woman was really chatty."

He stopped for a moment at a point where a small route was connected to the road. Jude looked up at the bright moon and remarked, "And it's getting really late."

Jude looked at the main route back home, and the suspicious looking shortcut from one side of it. Jude knew that there would be something strange in that shortcut, but he knew that the main route leading back to the shopping district will take him forever to get there. So, Jude gritted his teeth and ran for the shortcut. "Here goes nothing!"

As he was running through the suspicious, dark shortcut, Jude spotted a couple under a fairly small streetlight by a convenient vending machine.

' _Augh, I should have known this would happen,'_ Jude thought.

Though, they weren't a real couple. The busty woman leaning on the wall was being hit on by a tall guy. Though, the blonde woman doesn't seem to care due to her just casually drinking some canned coffee.

Then Jude realized that his footsteps were awfully loud. He walked slower so that the "couple" doesn't notice him.

It was until the woman decides to speak up, "You're no good for me. I'm not interested in you because your body language tells me otherwise."

' _Wha?!'_ Jude stopped right behind the man. Then the expected thing happened. The man attempted to grab the strange woman's shoulder. "Don't fuck with me!"

"I see," the woman remarked in a calm manner, "Using force to have your ways with a woman. That's expected for a person without morals."

"Why you little-!"

Suddenly, Jude's hands had struck the man at the back without Jude knowing. The man fainted, and the woman was a bit confused with the outcome until she finally noticed Jude.

"What the-?" Then Jude realized, 'Oh no! I made him faint without me knowing! What do I do- oh, her."

"Are you okay?" Jude asked.

"You two over there!" Jude and the woman looked to the side seeing a policeman running from where Jude was coming in. "What are you up to?!"

' _Oh no,'_ Jude thought, ' _What do I do now? Would he believe me if I tell the truth? I didn't do anything wro-'_

"How troublesome," the woman commented. Then she took Jude's hand and ran away from the policeman.

"Wait what?!" Jude cried out.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

"Run! I wasted my time here!" The woman said, "Mika will be angry if I'm late for the meet!"

Jude and the strange woman ran as fast as they could out of the shortcut. Jude looked back at the policeman who was tending to the fainted man.

The two finally stopped running when they reached to a parked sports liftback painted magenta. The car had its hazard lights on. The woman and Jude panted from the run. "Get in," the woman said, "We'll be safe in here."

Being too caught up in the moment, Jude went inside the sports car. The woman quickly went in and fired up the turbo engine. As the engine was warming up, the woman asked Jude, "You look awfully calm for a boy like you."

"Y-yeah, I guess… Huh? This seat belt is…"

"It's a five-point harness. Here," the woman helped Jude fasten the red harness, "I'll drop you off at your house."

"Thanks, but," Jude asked, "Who are you?"

"Maxwell, Milla Maxwell, and you are not normal without a doubt."

With both harnesses fastened, Milla drove the car to wherever Jude's house was.

"I see," Milla said," Your mother owns a tofu shop close to us, and you help out with her business."

"Yeah, we don't have any workers there. It's just the two of us."

"What about your father?"

"My mom divorced him due to a debt he received."

"Oh, so I guess you would need help then." Milla asked.

"Yeah, it would be a bit easier for me and my mom."

Milla stopped at a red light, and asked Jide, "May I see your cellular phone?"

"Ermm, sure." Jude gave Milla his old flip phone, and Milla was a bit surprised by it. She took out her smartphone and typed in whatever she was thinking about on both phones.

"What do you need it for?" Jude asked.

"Here, we both have each other's mail addresses." Milla handed back the old flip phone to Jude.

"Huh? But we just met each other."

The light turned green and Milla drove towards the shopping district right up ahead.

"Precisely," Milla explained, "You are interesting to me, so I want to know you more, Inoue-san."

"A-are you serious?" Jude asked with his widened eyes.

"I've never made a joke in my life."

"Stop here!" Jude declared. The sports car screeched its tires as Milla slammed on the brakes. Milla looked through Jude's side of the car seeing the tofu shop. "This is where I stop. Thank you for the ride. I wish I could pay you for the gas money."

While Jude was taking off the harness, Milla replied, "There is no need. Besides, I have to go somewhere, and it's urgent."

When Jude got out of the sports liftback, he waved goodbye to Milla. The woman smiled and shifted back into first gear. She sped off and away from the shopping district.

Jude turned around to his shop and looked at the small empty space right next to it. "I guess mom's not here again." Jude said.

"Jude!" Ludger's voice cried out from behind.

"Senpai?!"

Ludger stopped his scooter and chucked the spare helmet to Jude. "Hurry, we don't have much time. My friend's on her way to pick us up at the restaurant I work!"

"R-right!"

* * *

" **SCHRREEECH!"**

A small team of local street racers were racing up to the summit of Mount Voltea. The one in the very front was Driselle's R32. Inside, she was attempting to drift through all the corners Voltea had with Ludger gritting his teeth and Jude screaming from fear. It was understandable for Jude to scream at the top of his lungs; the R32 was being driven very erratically. It was swerving and sliding uncontrollably all over the road like an octopus flailing its arms.

"WAAAUGH! SCARY! SCARY!" Jude cried out.

"Come on Jude," Ludger groaned as Driselle attempted to drift through a left curve, "This should be nothing!"

"YOU THINK THIS IS NOTHING?! THIS IS TOO SCARY FOR ME!"

"Ah don't worry about about screaming like that," Driselle explained, "I used to do that a lot when my nii-san was here. Here comes the four consecutive hairpins."

Driselle shifted down from third to second gear with an attempt of doing the heel-toe downshift. The R32 whistled and then screeched as its rear end shook from side to side.

"Wha-WHAAAAUGH! STOP!"

"Jude, calm down!" Then Ludger screamed when the R32 was sliding through the hairpin turn erratically, "GUARDRAIL! AAHH!"

* * *

Some time later at the summit, Driselle and her team called the Speed Stars stopped at a rest stop with a water tower. The team was a bunch of guys and a few girls driving Nissan Silvias, Subaru BRZs, Toyota Altezzas, Mazda Eunos Roadsters. Basically cars that were built in Reize-Maxia and are FR cars.

At the rest stop, Jude was vomiting at the bushes while Ludger tended to him.

"Ohh… I'm so sorry, Inoue-kun," Driselle explained, "I didn't know you would be that scared of my driving technique. I guess OI got too excited today..."

"Okay Jude," Ludger said," Just let it all out, but still, how could you be that scared? It wasn't that bad."

Jude remarked, "But…your legs are shaking."

"That's not the point!" Ludger said with a fake smile, "But aren't you really good at rollercoasters? You would have a fun time with those like senpai's driving."

"Sharil-san's driving and rollercoaster are completely different, Ludger-senpai," Jude added, "It's just that I have this fear, but nobody would understand it. Not even you."

"Eh?" Ludger raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Then, everybody at the rest stop heard a group of engines getting louder and louder and the seconds went on. One Speed Stars team member announced, "We've got company!"

There, coming from the long straightaway heading uphill, was a group of cars cruising in a line with a yellow FD right in front. "Who are they?" Driselle asked.

Then Driselle's question was answered when the unknown group of cars arrived at the rest stop with their hazard lights blinking. Their team name was the RedSuns.

' _Wait a minute! It can't be them!'_ Driselle thought.

Meanwhile, Jude recognized the strange magenta Nissan 180SX with a Silvia front end right behind the yellow FD.

"It's that strange woman!"

As soon as the RedSuns stopped to a halt, the yellow FD's right door swung open first revealing a nearly-complete look-alike of Milla. Just that there's no lock of green hair sticking out on the side and the more casual wear.

Along with the rest of the team, the driver of the Nissan 180SX with a different front end revealed herself to be Milla.

"It really is her," Jude remarked.

"Whoa, they're twins?!" Ludger asked.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **R32: Nissan Skyline (1989-1994) 4-door Skylines exist!**

 **HR32: FR Drivetrain w/ RB20 engine, but no 4-wheel steering.**


	3. Chapter 3: That Trueno is-!

Initial Xillia Chapter 3:

 **A/N: Trying to update this story every Saturday. I can't guarantee it though.**

* * *

Once everyone in the RedSuns was present, Milla gave a nod to her twin as a signal. Milla's twin announced towards the Speed Stars, "Okay, listen up! We're the RedSuns from Nia Khera, and we're here for the fastest racer on this mountain! Does anyone know who's the fastest here?!"

The Speed Stars team whispered to themselves, and they were a bit afraid to claim themselves until Driselle spoke up. "We're the Speed Stars, and my team is the fastest on Voltea!"

"Heh," Milla's twin asked, "Guess we've found what we're looking for. How about a little practice session with us here on Voltea?"

"What?"

"Are they serious?"

"Should we agree?"

Ludger and Jude were still speculating the whole thing with Ludger getting a little bit excited. "Wow, what a turn of events! This will definitely be the greatest night our lives!"

Jude merely ignored at Ludger's statement and gazed at Milla, who was unaware. Ludger was looking at Milla's twin too, who was looking around for something with desperation.

"What do you guys think?" A man in the red shirt explained, "Since we only run with people at Nia Khera, it's been lackluster as it became routine. Going to other courses and racing against other teams gives a good challenge for us. We can make new friends and exchange knowledge from each other. All of us will improve without a doubt. Today, all of us will practice with each other, and then each of our teams will be represented by one driver in a time attack battle on the downhill and the uphill. We're not essentially looking for winning or losing. We just want everyone to improve. What do you say?"

Driselle sighed, "If you put it that way, then how could we refuse?"

"Then," Milla spoke up, "Would you like the time attack to be next week at 10'o clock?"

"Alright, we accept!"

"We shall keep it moderate today." Milla explained, "After all, this is our first time here in this mountain."

"Whoa!" Ludger was holding onto Jude's shirt, "Jude, this is getting really intense!"

All of the RedSuns members, except for the twins, went back into their cars and headed for the downhill run. As the cars drove past the Speed Stars, one of the closest members declared, "We're not going to be intimidated like this! We're going too!"

"Yeah!" All the Speed Stars agreed. They scrambled back to their cars and fired up the engines. The cars revved really loud and turned on their headlights. They got out of the rest stop and chased after the RedSuns. Driselle was still left behind watching her team disappear into the mountain.

"Sharil-san," Jude asked towards Driselle, "What are you going to do?"

"Let me see what the RedSuns are capable of." Driselle went into her R32 and revved up the engine. Once she had her 4-point harness fastened, Driselle told Ludger and Jude, "I'm sorry you two. I can't take passengers with me at a time like this. I'll pick you two up later."

Ludger tried to interject, "Huh? Wait Driselle-sen-!"

Before Ludger finished his thought, Driselle shifted into first gear and launched off. With the distant screeching tires, Ludger and Jude were left behind. Except that the leaders of the Red Suns were still there.

"Damn, where the hell is it!" The younger twin cried.

"That Hachi-Roku monster you kept on talking about, Mika?" Milla asked while getting another drink from a vending machine on the other side of the rest stop.

"Argh! It wasn't there with those Speed Stars too! That's it. I'm going on the downhill run." Mika stormed back into her yellow FD and started up its rotary engine. She launched the FD with a very aggressive sound of angry hornets. Mika was already gone, and she didn't notice Ludger and Jude.

With the echo of the rotary engine in the background, Milla finally noticed Ludger and Jude. She recognized Jude and ran to him on the other side of the rest stop. "It really is you, Inoue-kun. It is truly a small world we live in."

"I guess…" Jude asked, "So you're a street racer, huh?"

"My Sileighty didn't give it away?" Milla asked.

"That's what it's called?"

"Wait a minute," Ludger interjected again, "You're the S-Chassis Goddess!"

"That is my title. Well, I must be going. This night will not last forever." Milla went back to her Sileighty, and started up the twin turbo engine.

"Wait a minute!" Ludger asked through the Sileighty's driver window, "Can't you take us both with you?"

"I deeply apologize. I can only fit one more passenger, and it does seem unfortunate if I leave only one of you here. Goodbye." Milla raced her Sileighty out of the rest stop and back to the downhill run of Voltea.

Ludger groaned at this turn of events, "Oh, if only we had a car!"

"Ludger-senpai," Jude asked, "How is street racing supposed to be exciting? I don't really get it."

"Huh?"

"Why does everyone get so excited about it?" Jude asked again.

"Well, I'm the one who doesn't really know the answer to that, but we can hear the sounds of cars racing against each other. The sound of the tires being pushed to the limit. So why don't you think street racing is fun, Jude?"

"Street racing," Jude asked to himself, "is fun?"

* * *

Meanwhile, the cars belonging to the Speed Stars were having trouble keeping up with the RedSuns. The RedSuns were attacking each corner much faster than the Speed Stars.

One guy in a white 180SX was having a hard time getting away from a blue Honda S2000 belonging to the RedSuns. The driver stepped on the brakes as hard as he could and slammed the gearbox into second gear. However, the driver drifted through a corner too wide. Thus, the S2000 passed the Speed Stars 180SX on the inside.

When the S2000 got away from the 180SX with sheer acceleration on the straightaway, the 180SX driver cursed himself, "Damn! They're too fast! I can't catch up!"

* * *

Driselle was racing down the mountain with her R32 as fast as she could. She could see the lights coming from the RedSuns' cars all the way down to the mountain. "The RedSuns are too fast for me. I can't even get close to-"

Just when it couldn't get worse, Mika's FD came up right behind Driselle's R32. "No, it can't be!" Driselle yelled. She tried desperately to drift as fast as she could through a sharp right-hand turn and hugged the inside, but Mika had passed her through the opening Driselle had on the outside.

"Hmph," Mika commented, "Too weak. That Hachi-Roku would have destroyed that R32, so where is it now?! Come out Hachi-Roku! I want a damn rematch, and I'll get one soon enough from you!"

With the mechanical sound of angry hornets, Mika got away from Driselle. "No!" Driselle pushed the accelerator all the way down, and the RB20 engine tried to get the R32 up to speed on a straight away.

"This can't be… I know this mountain like the back of my hand."

Then, Milla's Sileighty had caught up with the R32. It was right behind the Skyline's rear end. As the two cars were racing down the straightaway, Milla set her Sileighty next to Driselle while nearly touching the guardrail.

On straightaway speed, Milla was unbeatable to Driselle, but Driselle thought she could have a chance at the next right-hand corner.

Both cars braked hard, but the Sileighty braked later than the R32. It drifted through the corner while blocking Driselle's chance to pass. The rear end of the Sileighty was roughly 40 centimeters away from the outside guardrail. Driselle attempted to do a drift as well. She was in tandem with Milla, but Driselle was pushing the accelerator a little too hard as they drifted into the corner exit.

Whilst Milla blasted out of the corner and ending her drift, Driselle spun out of control and stopped the R32 before it fell off the road and plunge into the trees.

Milla looked back at the R32 with her mirror and said, "These Speed Stars are not even close to be considered mediocre."

With Driselle shocked from spinning out, she took a few deep breaths to calm herself. Her legs were shaking from being passed twice. "N-Nii-san…." Driselle stuttered," P-please h-help me…"

* * *

Some time later, all the Speed Stars came back to the summit. All of them were beat after losing to all the RedSuns.

"Man, those guys have skill! No way we can beat them on our game!"

"Their cars are even more modified than ours. They're too fast for us."

"It sucks to lose like this. How can we even stand a chance for next week?!"

"We're done for!"

"Driselle-senpai," Ludger asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Ludger," Driselle said while sitting on the guardrail between the road and the rest stop," Thanks for asking."

Driselle faced her team and stood up. She announced out loud, "It's getting late everyone! Let's go home!"

* * *

All the Speed Stars drove down the mountain and back to their homes. Driselle drove Ludger and Jude back home as well. They were the last ones left on the mountain as the rest of the team had already left home.

Jude sat in the back seat again looking at the window with some concern while Ludger felt sorry in the passenger seat.

As the R32 was cruising down Voltea, Driselle spoke to Ludger and Jude, "You know our team should know this mountain really well. It's an embarrassment after another team beat us on their first one. Losing to someone else on your own home course is the worst; it's an unwritten law of street racing."

* * *

The next day, Jude had the weekend to himself. He was sleeping in his bedroom with the sun shining brightly, and the birds singing. The wind chime placed at the balcony of his bedroom rang gently. The boy couldn't have any more peace than this.

It was until the landline rang downstairs with his mother answering it. "Inoue Tofu Shop, how can I help you? Oh? You would like to speak to Jude? Alright then."

Ellen called out to his son, "Jude, could you come down here please? There's a phone call for you."

Jude woke up from his slumber and yawned, "Who is it? Is it Ludger-senpai?"

"Come on Jude, get down here now!"

Jude slowly crawled out of his bed and picked up the landline. "Yes Ludger-senpai?"

Then Ludger's voice blew up on the phone line, "DUDEHELPIT'STHEROTARYQUEENSHE'SHEREANDINEEDHELPSHE'SSOMEEAAANN!"

Jude groaned at Ludger's call for help and made a deep sigh. He put the phone back to his ear and answered, "Okay, I'll be there… Though, it'll take me some time."

Jude hung up and decided to go out in some casual clothes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Driselle was driving through the shopping district in her R32. When she passed Jude's tofu shop, she spotted something right next to it. Driselle slammed on the brakes and reversed back to the front of the shop.

"That has got to it." Driselle shut off the meek RB20 engine and went outside. She examined the black-and-white car sitting next to the shop.

"This has to be the Hachi-Roku the boss was talking about."

Driselle went closer to take a better look. "An early model Trueno 2-door, huh? Other than those yellow fog lights, it looks just like any other ordinary car."

Driselle turned around and was going back to her Skyline. ' _There's no way that car could beat any newer models!'_

"Huh? You are-!" Driselle heard Jude's voice from behind. Driselle looked back and remarked, "Ludger's friend? What are you doing here?"

"I live here," Jude answered.

"Eh?!"

* * *

Driselle ended up taking Jude to her workplace. Whilst Driselle was driving her R32, Jude said to her, "Thank you for taking me to Ludger, but what were you doing back there at my home, senpai?"

"Oh," Driselle stammered, "Jude, was it? I-I was just in the neighborhood. More importantly, Ludger-kun told me you didn't know anything about a Hachi-Roku."

"Yeah." Jude asked, "What kind of car is it? Is it a Honda?"

The R32 was coming up to a an intersection with a red light, and Driselle slammed on the brakes.

Driselle declared, "It really is true! You really don't know. That car at your house is a Hachi-Roku!"

"Eh?!" Jude was surprised, but he argued in a soft voice, "But that old car at my house is a Trueno, not a Hachi-Roku. It says it on the back."

The light turned green and Driselle drove away. "You don't really get it. The Trueno and Levin models 30 years ago share a chassis called the AE86. That's people call them Hachi-Roku as a nickname!"

"Huh?!"

* * *

"EEHHH?!"

Jude and Driselle had already arrived at the restaurant where Ludger was taking a break in the break told Ludger about Jude.

"Are you serious?!" Ludger asked to Driselle.

"It's true," Driselle nodded, "I saw it with my own eyes."

"Jude!" Ludger cried while hugging Jude from the back, "Why didn't you tell me you had one?!"

While this was happening Driselle went off to change into her floor chief uniform.

Jude took Ludger's hands off, "I'm sorry, senpai. I didn't know it was one. You don't need to cry about it."

"Okay, then can I borrow it on the day of the time attack?"

"Why?"

"Isn't obvious man?! It's for us watching the race between the Speed Stars and the Red Suns! Ever since what happened yesterday, I've been really into the street racing world! Don't you want to see the Maxwell twin's fast driving technique too?!"

"Not really…"

"Oh come on!" Ludger begged, "Please, I'm on my knees here. Let's go up to Voltea with your car and have the time of our lives!"

"Hey head chef!" Ludger and Jude looked at the doorway seeing Mika there. She was wearing the cook's attire with her hair all rolled back. "Break time's over. There's orders piling up!"

"Right, sorry!" Ludger rushed back to the kitchen with Mika still staying in the doorway. "I'm counting on you, Jude!"

' _But it's not that simple,'_ Jude thought. The boy decided to go back home. Just before he got out of the place, Mika called out to him. "Hey you."

After what Ludger had yelled out, Mika heard the whole conversation in the kitchen. So she decided to ask Jude, "That Hachi-Roku. Is it yours?"

"I'm fifteen," Jude declared with a confused tone.

A few awkward moments of silence kicked in, and Mika turned pale.

"Ehhh?!"

* * *

 **A/N: Sileighty: Nissan 180SX with Silvia front end.**

 **S13, S14, and S15 Silvia front ends are used.**

 **180SX w/ S14 front = RPS13.4**

 **180SX w/ S15 front = RPS13.5**

 **Milla's car is RPS13.5**


	4. Chapter 4: Desperation

Initial Xillia Chapter 4: Desperation

A/N: Nope!

* * *

After Driselle was done with her shift for the day, she took her R32 to a rental garage along with a new set of tires and brake pads. The R32 was lifted up by jack stands, and Driselle was in the middle of replacing the brake pads on the rear right wheel.

Since, the rental garage had its gate opened all the way up, a couple of members from Driselle's team in a red SXE10* spotted her and drove up to her.

After they got out of the sedan, the driver asked Driselle while looking at the new tires. "Yokohama Advan Sports, huh? Aren't those pretty expensive?"

"The brake pads too," Driselle replied while installing the new brake pad, "They're vital for the downhill run."

The other Speed Stars member asked, "Are you really going to do it, Driselle?"

"Yes," Driselle answered with determination, "I'll attack Voltea's downhill like my life's on the line."

"Don't push it too much," the Altezza driver warned, "One mistake can be fatal."

"I understand, but I have to do it." Then Driselle said quietly to herself, "For Nii-san's old team."

* * *

Meanwhile, Mika had driven her yellow FD to an apartment complex which she had just moved to. She already possessed the keys, and she was ready to do another run on Voltea in order to see that Hachi-Roku. However, Mika had to make sure her things were unloaded in her room before she went off practicing in her RX-7. Mika was wearing her grey hoodie and jeans at the time.

When she parked the FD next to a curve, Mika didn't notice that a certain Sileighty was present in front of her car. When she got to the door, Mika noticed that it was unlocked. Right before Mika went inside, she prepared her fists in case of an intruder.

The RedSuns' second fastest slowly opened the door and scanned the room. Then she heard the sound of typing. Mika ran over to the source of the sound, and yelled when she saw who inside her apartment.

"NEE-SAN?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

It was Milla typing on her laptop inside Mika's new bedroom. Milla only had her underwear on when she was creating a simulation on her laptop. It was a simulation of the Voltea touge with all the possible best racing lines to get the shortest course time.

"Oh," Milla said, "You're finally here, Mika."

"When did you get my-?!" Mika was interrupted when Mila showed her the spare key to the apartment.

"You gave it to me," Milla explained. Mika thought for a moment for a little flashback.

Skit: Flashback

Mika: Oi Nee-san, here. *Throws key to Milla*

Milla: Oh, what's this?

Mika: I needed a place out of Nia Khera, so I got an apartment. You can have that key if you want to visit.

Milla: What for?

Mika: Like I said, I just needed to get out of this town!

Milla: Is it because of Ivar?

Mika: Yes…

Skit end.

"Shit," Mika cursed to herself.

"I also remember you saying something about a Hachi-Roku earlier today?" Milla asked, "Would you mind telling me more about it?"

Mika groaned, "The hell am I supposed to remember?! All I know that it was a panda Trueno coupe! It looked like any ordinary Hachi-Roku, but it beat me!"

"Yes, but, " Milla asked as she was typing, "Do you remember if the locals were talking about it? If it was such an impressive opponent, then some locals would know."

"Urgh!" Mika took some thought about her time on the first day of her job. She remembered something about that boy the head chef was begging towards. "Well….there is one thing, but I'm not so sure…"

Milla raised her eyebrow and stopped working more on the simulation. "Go on…." She calmly ordered.

"This kid in my work. He isn't part of the staff, but it looks like he's friends with the head chef. Apparently, the floor chief, or the leader of the Speed Stars, said that the kid has a Hachi-Roku at his house. Her description fits the Hachi-Roku that beat me too."

"Ohh." Milla asked, "May I request the identity of this child?"

"Does it look like I know his name?!" Mika answered, "All I know is that the kid looks pretty plain, and he's only fifteen. He's got black hair and has that innocent feeling to him…."

After Mika was finished, Milla shut down her laptop and declared, "I see. Fortunately, I believe that I happen to know that boy."

Mika made a face using a mix of shock, confusion, and an expression of doubt.

Then she heard a guy's voice coming from the front doorway. "Miss, could you please keep it down?! I need some sleep!" Mika went up to the door and apologized really fast to the guy in the doorway. "I'm sorry. It's my first day here-"

Mika realized that the guy in her doorway was Ludger, and that Ludger was her next-door neighbor. Then Ludger have a yelp of surprise. "What the?! Mika Maxwell?!"

"You!? What are you doing here?!"

Ludger replied, "I'm your neighbor, from what it looks like."

"EEEHHHH?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Voltea touge, Driselle was practicing on the downhill run in her HR32. With a running stopwatch strapped around her neck, Driselle attacked every corner as best as her courage could let her.

However, her cornering abilities were sloppy and the R32 looked pretty unstable when it "drifted" through the numerous corner exits.

'This is the worst! The easy bends look harder than ever. It's almost like the whole course is actually bearing its fangs at me!'

After attacking the first half of the course, Driselle could feel her head being heavier than before. Her arms and legs were moving slower. Her vision was starting to get hazy.

Just after she quickly downshifted from third to second gear, Driselle drifted through a right-hand turn. Just as the R32 slid through the curve, Driselle saw that she was turning too wide and was about to hit the outside guardrail. With a little shriek, Driselle tapped the brakes and saved her R32 from hitting the guardrail.

After finishing through the whole course, Driselle stopped the time and braked her HR32. She looked at the time and was disappointed at it.

"It's no use." Driselle said to herself, "Even with the new tires and brakes, I haven't shortened my time enough to beat the RedSuns, yet I'm driving the best I can! Am I already at my driving limits? At this rate...I'll never beat the RedSuns, and I'll lose Nii-san's team.."

* * *

The next morning, Driselle decided to go to Jude's house. She went inside the tofu shop when no one was actually around even though the shop's Hachi-Roku was there.

"Excuse me!" Driselle called out, "Is there anyone in Here?! Hello?! Excuse me!"

Then a voice groaned from behind the counter, "I can hear you miss. I'm not deaf you know."

"S-sorry…"

"Welcome, how can I help you?" the owner of the tofu shop asked slowly.

Driselle looked at the owner from head to toe. The owner looked to be in her 40s and had the same hair as Jude. She was wearing a pair of dark pants with a white polo shirt along with the shop's apron and slippers. Driselle could see the resemblance with her and Jude despite his mother having her eyes closed the whole time, but all she had doubts of her own.

'Is she really the person the boss was talking about. Is she truly the fastest on Mount Voltea?'

"Err.. Miss!" Jude's mother called out," Do you want something?"

Driselle broke out of her trance and panicked a bit. She looked around the shop quickly and picked, "Fried tofu please."

"Alright, coming right up." Just as Jude's mother was preparing the fried tofu, Driselle was trying to pull herself together.

'What are you doing?!' Driselle thought to herself, 'Go ask her!'

"Listen, Jude's mother, correct?" Driselle asked, "My name is Driselle. Driselle Sharil. I am the leader of a street racing team called the Voltea Speed Stars."

Jude's mother said nothing in return.

"I heard about this strange rumor about a Hachi-Roku owned by a tofu shop owner being the fastest downhill driver on Voltea."

The owner was finished with the fried tofu and replied, "I don't know what kind of place you got that rumor from, but I know that isn't me."

"Please don't joke around like that!" Driselle cried out, "I've searched all over this town, and this tofu shop is the only one that has a Hachi-Roku!"

"Here," Jude's mother handed out a small plastic bag to Driselle, "150 gald."

Driselle paused and exchanged the transaction as fast as she could.

"Thank you for your business."

Before Driselle got out of the shop, she continued to ask Jude's mother, "Please listen to me. I'm currently in a tight situation right now. Could you give me a few minutes of your time?"

"What a bother," Jude's mother complained, "Right in the middle of my business?"

"What other business?!" Driselle yelled, "I'm the only customer here!"

"Wow, and you had to say that. That was very rude of you."

"I'm really sorry. I'm really desperate right now. The truth is, there's a team from Nia Khera called the RedSuns, and they've challenged my team to a time attack battle this weekend. The Speed Stars can't even hold a candle to that team, but we can't lose on our home course!" Driselle tightened her grip on the bag.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Inoue-san," Driselle asked, "Please teach me on how to attack Mount Voltea."

Jude's mother gave a huge sigh. "Impossible."

"Wait, please! Anything would help! Even a second or a tenth of a second! Please!"

"I know how you feel, but driving technique takes time to develop. It's not a skill you can pick up overnight. You have to practice on your own continuously. I'm sorry, but with that timeframe, I can't help you."

"Inoue-san," Driselle declared just before going back to her Skyline, "I'll come back again."

Driselle drove the R32 away with frustration.

* * *

Later that night, Driselle drove the R32 back again on the mountain. She drove as hard as she could on the hillclimb. "Practice continuously, that's what I've been doing!"

Just as she entered into a left-hand corner, Driselle braked late and hard as she could which caused her R32's tires to screech loudly and the Skyline creeping up to the outside which was the opposite side of the road. This resulted in a severe case of understeer which meant that the R32 was unable to turn. Then Driselle saw a Mitsubishi SUV coming down the mountain which was in her way. Driselle took off the brakes and went stayed in the oncoming lane. She wasn't able to get back into the inside. She hoped the SUV would change to the other lane.

"No! Get to the inside!"

The SUV driver yelped and swerved his car to the right side of the road. The R32 and the Mitsubishi drive through the corner on opposite ends and a very small gap between each other. With a near crash experience, Driselle took a sigh of relief until her eyes went back onto the road. She remembered that the corner leads right next to a sharp right-hand corner.

Driselle realized that the R32 was headed straight for the guardrail. She desperately tried to brake as hard as she can while steering. Unfortunately, the front tires lost traction due to Driselle's actions, so the R32 was unable to turn away.

"NOOOO!"

*Chhhrrshhhh*

It was too late.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for this chapter being late. I was lazy.

SXE10: Toyota Altezza RS200 (1998-2005)


	5. Chapter 5: Driselle Crashed!

Initial Xillia Chapter 5: Driselle Crashed!

 **A/N: Honestly, I have no clue how the calendar works in the Tales of Xillia universe, so yes I'm using the real calendar. I'm sorry, though I am using real cars in this story.**

* * *

 ***screeEEEE***

"THAT WAS DANGEROUS! What terrible driving!"

The Mitsubishi SUV stopped, and the driver scrambled for the R32. There, the Skyline was in a wreck. Fortunately, the guardrail stopped the R32 from falling into wreck. However, the windshield cracked where Driselle was and the front end was totaled. Only the right headlight was working. Green coolant leaked out, and the engine died. Apart from the front end, everything else was in good condition, except for the cabin.

"Oh no…"

Inside, the Mitsubishi driver saw what happened to Driselle. There she laid unconscious with blood dripping down on her forehead. The SUV driver gasped and heard Driselle's faint breathing.

"H-hang in there! I-I'll call an ambulance!"

* * *

The next day, Ludger was taking a break at his job. He was trying to relax after what happened yesterday when he found that that Mika was his new next-door neighbor. Apparently, Driselle was unable to work, and Ludger didn't know why until a member from the Speed Stars ran in from the back door. The guy told Ludger the news and Ludger screamed, "EEEHH?! Driselle got into an accident?! What happened?!"

"Last night," the member explained, "She was trying to do a practice run on Voltea. She nearly hit an oncoming car at the time, but she wound up hitting the guardrail."

"Is she okay?"

"Driselle has some whiplash, and she hit her head when she hit the guardrail. Damn, now we don't have anybody to do the time attack. Driselle broke her arm, and her R32's all messed up."

"But the time attack is four days from now!" Ludger said.

"Listen man, no one in our team can beat Mika Maxwell. Maybe Driselle, but she's out of the picture."

Out in the kitchen, Mika heard everything. She was resting a bit while business was running quite slow. So far, there were only a few customers, and all of them received their food.

"Oi Kresnik!" Mika called out to Ludger, "Get over here."

Ludger went over to Mika after saying goodbye to the Speed Stars member. "What happened?" Ludger asked. He looked around the kitchen seeing that Mika had nothing to do.

"I heard everything." Mika declared, "The floor chief was supposed to be going up against me, huh? She's lucky that her injuries weren't serious. Tell her that we can postpone the time attack, but even with that, the Speed Stars will never come close. Unless if they bring out that Hachi-Roku."

"Eh?" This is the first time Ludger heard about this.

Then Mika looked frustrated while talking about the Toyota, "That Hachi-Roku beat me, but I was only careless and didn't care about the road. This time, I will beat that car."

"Are you serious?!" Ludger thought, ' _Mika Maxwell being beaten by a Hachi-Roku? How is that possible?'_

* * *

"Welcome."

Speaking of Driselle, she went to a mechanic's shop where she left her R32 to be repaired. She spoke to the manager there with a bandage all around her head and a neck brace. Her right arm was also put in a cast.

"Ah, Sharil-san!" The manager asked, "Are you alright? Are you sure you can walk like this?"

"I'm okay," Driselle said, "The doctor told me I can move around. Anyway, how's my car doing?"

"Oh, well," the manager explained, "We left your Skyline in our garage. We haven't received the replacement parts yet, I'm sorry. We can't start the repairs without those."

"Then may I have a look at it right now?" Driselle asked slowly.

"Sure, right this way."

Driselle went over to one of the garages were the R32 was placed. The Skyline was still in the same condition as it did when it crashed. The sad sight of the severely damaged front end brought Driselle to tears as she kneeled down and caressed its front fender.

"I'm sorry Nii-san," Driselle said to herself, "I broke it. I'm so sorry…"

* * *

Some time later at sunset, Driselle walked back over to the Inoue Tofu Shop. When she went inside, she asked the owner, "Excuse me, fried tofu please."

"Hmm?" The actual owner of the tofu shop wasn't there. Instead, Jude was in charge of the counter.

"Ludger's co-worker?" Jude asked, "What happened to you?! Are you really okay?"

"Don't worry," Driselle said with a false smile, "I just got into a little accident. That's all. Could you call your-"

"Jude," His mother called out, "Please make that order for me."

"Okay…" Jude said as he went on making the fried tofu. Then the owner came out from the back seeing Driselle.

"Oh, you got into a crash?"

Driselle nodded yes and asked Jude's mother. "Inoue-san, please hear me out. I want you to take my place in the time attack this Saturday."

Jude's mother flinched back a little bit and said, "I'm sorry. It's impossible."

"What?!" Then Driselle felt a shot of paint on her neck and squatted down really fast, "Ahhh, my neck!"

"Sharil-san!" Jude tried to help Driselle, but his mother stopped him.

"Don't die."

Then Driselle slowly went up. "Please, I've been driving here for three years. I know that mountain like the back of my hand, but the RedSuns are making fun of me and my team. I can't stand that! Please, I want to show that Voltea has a really good driver! You are the only one who is. You've already beaten Nia Khera's second fastest, Mika Maxwell!"

Jude's mother raised her eyebrows at that assumption. "Look, I can't go into a fight like that. A person my age would stick out like a sore thumb if they went up there for your fight."

"But-"

"I-it's done…" Jude handed Driselle the fried tofu in a reluctant matter with regret written all over his face.

"Alright…." Driselle declared, "I'll come back again tomorrow when you've changed your mind."

When Driselle left the shop, Jude asked his mother, "Mom, why didn't you help her?"

"Jude, there's a time and a place when you have to help people. This time, it's not right."

"I wish I could help…" Then Jude walked back inside the living room. Jude's mother smiled and said to herself quietly, "Well maybe you can."

* * *

The next day, Jude had to go to school. He was finished with his classes along with Leah, who was sulking about something. "Jude!" Leah cried. Their desks are placed next to each other vertically where Jude's desk is in front.

"What is it?" Jude asked after he turned around to Leah's desk.

"What do I do now?!" Leah explained, "I can't show my face like this!"

"What did you do?"

 **Skit: Convenience Store Embarrassment**

 **Leah: Excuse me….**

 **Clerk: Yes?**

 **Leah: Can I have the… *reads sign*... Really Unbearably Super Hot, Chef's Choice Chicken Bar?**

 **Clerk: *Chuckles really loud* Miss, please give me a break.**

 **Leah: *Goes into tears and runs out of convenience store* NOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **Skit End**

"That's how it happened….."

"I don't see how I can help…sorry." Then Jude slowly walked away from the classroom with his bag. As he was walking to the gate, Jude spotted Milla next to her car. She looked like she was waiting for someone. As soon as their eyes crossed paths, Milla waved to him.

"Huh? What are you doing here?" Jude asked to Milla as soon as he went up to her.

"I was waiting for you, "Milla pointed out, "That uniform already told me where you go to."

"Okay," then Jude noticed that the other students of his school were gawking at him and Milla. Jude didn't really want to feel even more embarrassed, so Jude then pushed Milla back into her Sileighty saying, "For now, we'll talk inside your car."

As soon as they both got into the Sileighty, Milla drove back into the streets of Leronde. "Inoue-kun," Milla asked, "That car that your mother possesses. Is it a Hachi-Roku?"

"I just learned about it the other day. Why?"

Milla explained, "My young twin requests a match with it on the day of the time attack. She said it had beaten her, so I am currently curious about it as well. Do you mind asking the driver to do that?"

"Huh? Well, that's kind of complicated. A senpai of mine asked me to borrow it that day."

"That young man with the white hair partially dyed black?"

"Yes, and now his co-worker is asking for it to drive in her place. I wish I could help, but I'm too young."

"Age never fazed me," Milla declared. "Even if you are merely 15, you are able to help. All you have to do is choose."

"Then that means…"

* * *

Okay, let's just skip that part and go back to the tofu shop. Driselle came back again. She asked to Jude's mother, "Please, Inoue-san. Can you take my place for me at the time attack?"

Jude's mother did a deep sigh, "Alright, I can do that for you, but it'll only be a 50% chance."

"R-REALLY?! Ahh! My neck!"

"Please don't die," Jude's mother ordered.

Then Drielle went back up and was mover to tears, "Thank you so much Inoue-san. I'm in your debt!"

"Then could you tell me the time?"

"Right," Driselle said, "It'll take place at 8:00, but the actual battle will take place at 10:00."

"10:00, huh?" Jude's mother warned, "If my car isn't there at 10:00 then good luck beating the RedSuns."

"No, I know you'll come. The Speed Stars and Leronde are counting on you."

"Don't get your hopes up. I said a 50/50 chance."

"No," Driselle declared, "I know that you will get up to the summit this Saturday. Inoue-san, I will be looking forward to the battle."

Driselle left the shop with a happy tone. She had full expectations for the Hachi-Roku to help defend the pride of Leronde.

* * *

It was the night of the battle between the Voltea Speed Stars and the Nia Khera RedSuns. The Speed Stars had first arrived with a growing number of spectators standing all around the mountain just to see the battle. The Speed Stars were looking glum and scared.

At the summit, the 180SX driver of the Speed Stars was asking to Driselle, "Are you sure that Hachi-Roku is coming?"

"Cross my heart Ken," Driselle declared, "I made sure of it."

"I doubt it. I heard that Mika Maxwell's FD is pulling out 400 PS, and it's been only tuned lightly for the mountains!"

"A Hachi-Roku can't beat and FD!" Another Speed Stars member declared, "It's outmatched."

"Believe in me," Driselle explained, "That Hachi-Roku isn't an ordinary one! The thing is, Mika Maxwell is a new co-worker of mine, and she said that Hachi-Roku is a beast on the inside. It'll come, I'm positive."

"And if it doesn't?" Ken asked.

"Then," Driselle paused for a moment and then put her hands on Ken's shoulders, "I want you to tackle the downhill run like you life is depending on it."

"Are you serious?!" Ken said, "I can't do it. I can't hold a candle to that FD!"

"Hey, the RedSuns are here!" A random guy at the summit yelled out.

The spectators who were sitting at the summit rest stop cheered on for the RedSuns that was getting close to them.

There, Driselle and the Speed Stars saw their toughest opponents. Their fate now rests in a tofu shop Hachi-Roku.

* * *

 **A/N: I was sleepy.**


	6. Chapter 6: Revenge of the Rotary Queen

Initial Xillia Chapter 6: Revenge of the Rotary Queen

* * *

 **A/N: Gas gas GAS! I'm gonna step on the gas! TONIGHT TONIGHT I'M GONNA FLY AND BE YOUR LOVER! Yeah yeah YEAHH! I'M GONNA BE SO QUICK AS A FLASH AND I'LL BE YOUR HERO!**

* * *

"What the-?!" Ludger had rushed back to Jude's place after getting himself ready for watching the time attack. When he arrived with his scooter, Ludger found out that no one was at the shop along with the aforementioned Hachi-Roku. All the lights were turned off and a piece of paper taped onto the giant metal shutter covering the front of the shop says, "Temporarily closed."

"How in the world?" Ludger asked to himself, "Did Jude have someone else take the Hachi-Roku? How is that even-?!"

Then Ludger noticed that his wristwatch indicating that the time was 8:25. "Oh no, I'm going to be late! Maybe Jude's over there already!"

Ludger fired up the scooter again and sped off to the top of Mount Voltea assuming that Jude was already up there with someone else.

Speaking of which, the summit of Voltea was filled with tension. The Nia Khera Red Suns were having a "friendly" confrontation with the Speed Stars. The representative of the Red Suns explained the Speed Stars about their method of safety. Mika and Milla were right behind the representative with Mika acting all anxious. Then there was this certain white-haired guy with tan skin getting a bit too close to Mika, possibly trying to grope her butt. Mika noticed and thrusted her elbow right in the stomach.

"Okay, so the time attack will take place at ten o'clock as scheduled. Doing it late at night like this will be easier on us since there will be little to no regular cars driving on the mountain."

" _Damnit Milla, where's that Hachi-Roku?!"_ Mika whispered.

" _It will arrive soon. I have an epiphany that it will come,"_ Milla replied.

"Right now, we'll place our officials in the blind corners so every driver here doesn't have to worry about any head-on collisions in case if there's any regular drivers. If there is any traffic, we will signal them with the lights and waving arms. During the time attack, we will have communications via radio and establish a start and finish point."

" _It's basically a routine for them,"_ A Speed Stars member groaned, " _They've probably done this a million times all over Rieze-Maxia."_

"Now with all that information out of the way, it's a free-for-all until ten. Make sure to do your best out there. There is a large amount of spectators here after all."

Then, all the drivers scrambled back toward their cars, and the summit was flooded with multiple engines starting up and revving up to their redlines. All the Speed Stars and the RedSuns raced down the mountain to do their free runs. All of them left except for Milla and Mika who were trying to push the white-haired guy into his orange S14.

"Urgh! Ivar! Go down there and practice already!" Mika yelled while getting Ivar into his kouki S14.

"But Mika I-!"

"I highly recommend for you to practice as of this moment since your driving technique is absolutely terrible, Ivar," Milla declared.

"And I have a boyfriend already!" Mika yelled with impulse.

"What?" Finally, Mika and Milla got Ivar inside the S14. He rolled down the window and asked, "Who is he?!"

"He drives better than you."

"What?! There's no way that guy could be better than me! I'll show you!" Ivar started up his awfully loud S14 and skidded off from the summit.

After the S14 disappeared, Milla asked Mika, "So where's that boyfriend you mentioned?"

"Are you kidding me?!"

* * *

 _Some time later_

"Hey look!"

The spectators were all scattered throughout the mountain mostly behind trees for safety, but some were right behind the guardrail.

At one point of the course, Ivar's S14 raced down and dived into the turn and sent its rear end sliding out towards the crowd without using the handbrake. As Ivar drifted through the corner, the front end of the S14 was pretty close to the inside guardrail. Compared to all of the Speed Stars, Ivar was more skilled.

When the orange S14 blasted out of the corner, the spectators cheered for him. Well, it was more for the team. "As expected of the Red Suns! Their driving line is really good!"

"That's one hell of a braking drift!"

Then the angry sound of Mika's rotary engine echoed through the spectators' ears. Mika was racing down into the same corner without giving her FD even a single break.

When she was about to enter the corner, Mika sent the FD to turn right at the left-hand turn. Then she flicked the rear end to make the FD drift through the corner much faster than Ivar. When she got to the corner exit, Mika stomped on the accelerator, and flames shot out of the exhaust and the engine roared like a hoard of angry hornets.

"Holy shit!" One spectator called out, "Mika Maxwell can do a feint drift?! That's incredible!"

Then came Milla's Sileighty to do a practice run of its own. When the Sileighty leaned towards the outside side of the road, Milla sent the Sileighty completely sideways to the road- no, the Sileighty was beyond going sideways. Okay, it's a bit hard to describe what Milla's doing, so basically she looked like she was going to spin out and was heading for the spectators behind the guardrail.

The spectators scrambled away from the road thinking that Milla was going to crash into them, but Milla had the Sileighty in control, and she drifted through the corner with a whole wall of tire smoke that almost looked like fog. After the large amount of tire smoke faded away, the spectators were shocked at Milla's reverse drift entry.

"How did she?"

"That gave me the chills man…"

Back in the Sileighty, Milla had caught up with Mika because Mika was waiting for her. With both the FD and the Sileighty racing down towards the four consecutive hairpin turns, Mika and Milla were driving side by side. When they had reached the first hairpin turn, Mika dived into the corner first and broke out the FD's rear end while Milla was mimicking her younger twin's move.

The two Rieze-Maxian cars were drifting in full tandem at the turn with Milla coming from behind. The spectators at the turn gazed in awe of the twins' stunts.

"Amazing!" A spectator asked, "How are they doing that?"

"Actually, you should give the Sileighty more credit. It has to adjust its speed and line freely while drifting based on the FD in front."

After the Maxwell twins passed the four consecutive hairpins, Mika began to get annoyed, and began to push the FD to its limits even more at the rest of the corners Voltea could throw at her. "Where is that Hachi-Roku?! Come on! SHOW UP ALREADY! I want my rematch, and I won't give up without one!" Mika yelled as the numerous shots of flames popped out of the FD's exhaust from her aggressive shifting.

"The Speed Stars won't cut it! They're too weak, so you're the only one I'm after, Hachi-Roku! COME OVER AND RACE ME!"

In the Sileighty, Milla was driving close behind Mika, she was rather interested in Mika's increased driving pace. "Hmph, it seems as if Mika is becoming more dedicated to this course. However, her pace is...mediocre for me. If that Hachi-Roku is truly a beast as she says... Then it will be a truly interesting opponent for myself."

* * *

Some time passed by, and it was roughly twenty minutes away from the start of the time attack. All the cars practicing on Voltea previously were cleared out from the road. They were setting up the course for Mika's real run for the downhill.

At the summit, Mika and Milla were back along with Ivar and a team of mechanics who have a Toyota Hi-Ace filled with parts and tools for the FD.

The yellow RX-7 was placed on jacks while the mechanics worked on the suspension settings and getting the FD a fresh set of tires. One mechanic was fiddling the engine's ECU in order to fully optimize the engine response with a laptop while conversing with Milla.

On the other side of the rest stop at the summit, Driselle and Ken were watching the Red Suns while looking concerned at their activity.

"Jeez," Ken remarked, "We're done for at this point! The Red Suns are really taking it to the next level. That van they have has several sets of tires, and they're getting serious about this."

"Let's just hope that Hachi-Roku will come.." Driselle said.

"Hey, no pressure, but it's going to be time soon for the time attack."

Driselle sighed at the news, "Yes I know. If that happens, you'd better stake your life on this time attack, Ken."

Ken flinched back and stammered with sweat, "Come on girl! You're talking to a guy who can't even handle at least one other guy in that team."

"Then we'll just have to wait for that Hachi-Roku. I know that it will come. Just at the last minute."

The team of mechanics were finished tuning the FD. They placed the yellow RX-7 back on the ground, and topped off the tank. "It's all yours Mika."

"Huh?" Mika asked, "Great. Now what time is it?"

"Only 13 minutes left until the time attack," one mechanic stated.

"Damnit," Mika cursed. She went back to Milla who was reading a thin book.

"What is your concern?" Milla asked calmly. Mika scanned all around the summit and scoffed," It's just not here, Milla. I thought the driver would be there to represent Leronde, but now it's putting off my rhythm just by thinking about it!"

Then Mika put her fist against her other palm and continued monologuing, "I won't rest now until I shame the Speed Stars off in the time attack!"

As time passed by, Driselle decided to pray that the Hachi-Roku to come. Her prayers were answered (kind of) by a familiar scooter rolling up to the rest stop. Driselle looked at the main road seeing Ludger on the scooter.

"Driselle!" Ludger yelled.

"Ludger?!" Driselle asked as Ludger arrived at the scene, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the time attack! Am I late?" Ludher asked as he took of his helmet.

Driselle sighed, "Not yet, but it's almost time."

"Then who's going to represent us?" Ludger asked.

"Okay, seven minutes left until the time attack! Both representatives of the teams, place yourselves at the starting point!"

Then Driselle began to have second thoughts about the Hachi-Roku coming up to the summit. Driselle declares in a concerned yet disappointed tone, "It's still not here. I guess you'll have to go Ken."

"Oh Great Spirits have mercy on me!" Ken cried out.

"Good luck!" Ludger said with a pat on Ken's back. "Shit…"

* * *

Then, the FD and the Speed Stars' 180SX pulled up next to each other on the starting point. When Mika realized who her opponent was, she complained, "You're kidding me, right? A guy like him in a sad 180?!"

Ken looked at Mika and began to get nervous. He looked at his fellow teammates which were looking desperate and some were figuratively biting their nails.

The representative of the Red Suns ran in front of the cars and gave a signal to his walkie-talkie. " ***Static*** Starting line here, what is your status?"

" **This is the skating rink. No cars are coming and we're ready to go when you are."**

" **This is the four consecutive hairpins. We're ready too."**

" **Ravine section here. We're ready too."**

" **This is the finish line. The timers are ready. Everyone's in place."**

" **Alright then. *Static*,"** The representative raised his hands and announced, "We're starting the countdown! In ten sec-!"

" **Hold on! This is the finish line! A car just passed by us and is going uphill! Should we wait for it to pass by?"**

Mika heard the walkie-talkie and told the representative, "Of course there's going to be traffic. It's a public road. Just start already!"

After hearing the whole thing, Driselle realized what that car was. She yelled out, "Wait a minute! That car that just passed by, what model is it?!"

The representative made a confused look and decided to ask on the walkie-talkie. "Hey, uhh, what kind of car was it that passed the finish line?"

" **The make of the car? It had pop-up headlights and it looked pretty old. It looks like a Hachi-Roku. Maybe a Trueno model.**

Then Mika and Driselle realized that the Hachi-Roku that they were waiting for is here. However, Mika needed a confirmation. "Hey give me that!"

The representative gave Mika the walkie-talkie and Mika asked, "Oi, what color did that Hachi-Roku have?!"

" **Color? Why do you guys need to know? But it was black and white, a panda Trueno."**

' _ **IT'S HERE!'**_

"Err... Mika, what are we going to do now?" the representative asked, "Should continue with the countdow-?"

"Not yet!" Mika interrupted, "Wait for that Hachi-Roku! It's my real opponent! Isn't that right, floor chief?"

Driselle nodded to Mika in agreement and came up to Ken who was about to be moved into tears in his 180SX. "You can get out now, Ken. It finally came."

"Oh thank the Great Spirits!" Ken cried,"I'm not going to die today!"

"Yeah, at this point, I don't care if we lose. As long as this race is a good one," Driselle added.

The spectators were confused with the sudden turn of events. They thought the time attack was going to start. The spectators got even more confused when Ken got his Nissan out from the starting line. Actually, the one who was most confused was Ludger. He thought Ken was going to be representing the Speed Stars in the time attack.

* * *

A few more minutes later, a pair of white lights appeared on the dark straightaway and a calm purr of an engine was heard. The teams realized that the Hachi-Roku was arriving at the summit.

"Hurry! Guide it to the starting position!"

The Toyota showed its panda color scheme and the large "Inoue Tofu Shop (Private Use Only)" sticker under the first light of the rest stop. To the spectators' dismay, it only looked like an ordinary, innocent-looking car. "What the hell? This is disappointing."

"That's the car they've been waiting for?"

The Hachi-Roku had finally arrived at the starting point. The organizers escorted it to turn around and line up with Mika's FD.

"Wait, that Hachi-Roku," Ludger remarked, "It looks like-"

When the Sprinter Trueno lined up with the FD, the engine shut down and the driver finally got out. Mika had a shocked yet a confused loom on her face while Milla's pupils shrunk into half size. Driselle flinched back and Ludger turned pale and fell down on his back.

" **EEEEHHHHHHHHHH?!"**

* * *

 **A/N: There's too much drama at my school! I swear, I was lazy! Yes, I know this chapter is lackluster, but it's for a gateway for the next one.**

 **To all of you, Merry Christmas 2016! I have no clue when I will release the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7: AE86 vs FD3S

Initial Xillia Chapter 7: AE86 vs. FD3S

 **A/N: Just listen to any Eurobeat songs while reading this. It's better if you do.**

* * *

"EEEHHHHH?!"

The driver of the AE86 got out of his door and looked at all the people around him. He looked pretty nervous and realized that there were some people he knew were already there.

"Ju-Jude?!" Driselle asked while scrambling to Jude, "What are you doing here?! Where is your mom?!"

"Eh?! Er...uh...eee I.." Jude stammered, "B-but my mom...she...made me… get up here because someone ordered something from us…"

"What the hell?!" Ken remarked, "A tofu delivery here at this time?!"

The Speed Stars could hear Mika yelling, "Oh MOTHERFU-"

"Is that true, Jude?" Driselle asked while putting her hands on Jude's shoulders.

"Yeah… it's in the back. I'll show you." Jude went over to the AE86's trunk and unlocked it. After he pushed the trunk door up, Jude found out that he was tricked. "EH?!"

There was nothing in the trunk except for a piece of paper that ended up on one side of the trunk. Jude picked it up and read the contents. As his eyes peered into the words, Jude blinked multiple times and read the paper a second time. "B-but!"

"Let me see," Driselle took the paper from Jude and gave a surprised look after she read it. "Huh?! Is your mom serious?!"

There, the paper read: **Sorry Jude, I lied. The truth is, I need you to beat a yellow FD driver who calls herself the second fastest of the RedSuns on Voltea's downhill run. Just drive like you normally do. You'll be fine.**

 **-Love, mom.**

' _Jude can drive?!'_ That was on the minds of all the Speed Stars.

Then Jude could have sworn he heard someone's heart breaking. Needless to say, it was Ludger's. Speaking of which, Ludger ran to Jude and grabbed him by the collar and shook him. He yelled, "Jude! How could you do this to us?!"

"Calm down Ludger-senpai…" Jude said.

"Calm down?! You're super late getting here, and you're getting in the way of the race!" Then Ludger faced Driselle and apologized like a madman, "I'm sorry! I'm really sorry for my friend here."

"Wait a minute, Ludger. Please calm down." Driselle stopped Ludger by putting her hand on his shoulder. Then she asked Jude, "Do you do the morning deliveries besides your mother?"

"Pretty much all the time for the last five years," Jude answered.

"F-FIVE YEARS?!" Driselle couldn't believe what she heard from Jude. It meant that Jude had been driving up and down the mountain ever since he was ten. Meanwhile, Ludger was confused with Driselle's question, but then Driselle grinned. "I think I know what's going on," Driselle declared, "Jude, you can drive for us."

"WHUH?!" All the Speed Stars were surprised at their leader giving the team's whole reputation to a really young kid they barely know about. Ken spoke up to Driselle, "I think your head's loose after that crash. You shouldn't have him race like that. He could die!"

"Yeah Driselle, " Ludger interjected, "If you let Jude drive against Mika, he'll crash!"

"Just go back to the sideline, Ludger," Driselle pushed Ludger back away from Jude and explained, "He'll be fine. He got up here by himself after all."

After Driselle got Ludger to back away as well as the rest of the Speed Stars, she thanked Jude, "Jude, I am in your debt. Thank you for coming to help."

"Yeah, " Jude smiled, "Thanks for letting me."

"Hey you!" Mika called out to Jude, "I thought you said you weren't driving that Hachi-Roku? What's going on?!"

Jude gave no reply for a few seconds, and Mika decided to get inside her FD. "Fine, I'll hear the truth tomorrow. I've got a time attack to do."

Then Jude got back inside his mother's innocent-looking coupe and waited for the countdown. Jude looked back at Mika and saw that she was giving a stare of doubt right at him. Then he saw Milla giving a curious look at him as well. Jude quickly looked back at the front and started up his meek-sounding engine.

Then the representative of the Red Suns went right between the two cars and decided to check up the rest of the course again.

After the officials gave the okay, the representative raised his hand and announced loudly, "STARTING IN FIVE SECONDS!"

The spectators cheered while the Speed Stars prayed for Jude's safety. Mika revved up the rotary engine multiple times while Jude left his four-cylinder engine on idle. The representative counted down using his fingers.

"In five….four…...three….!"

Both Mika and Jude shifted into first gear and prepared themselves for the launch. In the rearview mirror, Jude noticed that Milla disappeared from the gallery, and her Sileighty was awoken for some reason.

"Two….one…..GOOOO!"

Mika launched off like a rocket while Jude only drove off like a regular driver. A few seconds later, Mika shifted up into second gear with excitement. On the other hand, Jude was already about to shift into third gear as the green tachometer rose quickly up to its redline. Then Milla's Sileighty got out of the sideline and chased the meek Toyota and the aggressive FD.

Ludger and Driselle cheered on for Jude. "You can do it Jude! We believe in you!"

"Be careful!" Ludger yelled.

Even though the Toyota could keep up with the FD at the first half of the long straightaway, the engine power couldn't match with the rotary engine's. The FD gradually got away from the Sprinter Trueno, and the crowd expected Mika to be in the lead right away.

"Check out the launch on that rotary rocket!"

"380 Horsepower is no joke, and her shifting is perfect!"

"That Hachi-Roku looked like it was treading water compared to the FD."

"But what's up with that Sileighty?"

Meanwhile, inside the Sileighty, Milla was having some thoughts about the battle, ' _From what I could tell, that Hachi-Roku only has 150 horsepower at best, but the gear ratios felt the same as a rally car's. It could be a perfect match for the corners Voltea could throw at it. Still, the FD still has an ample amount of power and perfect balance alone; however, this is the downhill. It will all depend on the drivers to decide a victor.'_

* * *

The FD was already going past 120 km/h on the narrow road and Mika was fixated on Jude behind her. The RX-7 was speeding up even more. Mika grinned as the Hachi-Roku's lights shrunk gradually in her rearview mirrors.

' _I know that it's low for me to use the straightaways to beat you, but this is a time attack. That's why,'_ Mika thought, ' _I'm going all out this time!'_

The FD was closing in on the first left-hand corner with the AE86 tailing behind. Mika slammed on the brakes and downshifted quickly into third gear. \ The FD broke its rear end loose and did a braking drift through the corner. Mika was fairly close to hitting the guardrail with the rear tires squealing.

The yellow RX-7 rocketed out of the first corner while Jude was about to enter into it. Jude braked very late and gently into the corner. His left hand shifted gears in less than a second. The Hachi-Roku did a braking drift as well, but it cornered much faster than the FD and it was dangerously close to hitting the guardrail. The engine was being pushed to its very limit as Jude began to hum a little song. The AE86 quickly cleared through the turn with the spectators in shock and awe.

"How could he corner that fast with that line!? He could have hit the guardrail!"

"Wait look!"

The magenta Sileighty that was behind the two opponents suddenly whizzed through the corner at a speed that was even faster than the Hachi-Roku's. To the spectators, it almost seemed to be a mirage. "Is that thing butting into the race?!"

Meanwhile, the FD had tackled a few narrow corners. To Mika, she felt she was making good time. After all, she thought the battle would be easier than than the previous one. The young woman looked back on her rearview mirror to see if the Hachi-Roku was still left behind, but she was wrong. There was a little light shining at the mirror.

"Damnit!" Mika yelled, "He's closing in on me!"

Mika did a braking drift through the next downhill corner and pressed down the throttle all the way down. Mika looked back and forth at the mirror and her windshield as she shifted back up into third gear; she was even more fixated on getting down to the bottom first. As the FD tried to get away from the creeping Hachi-Roku.

Meanwhile, the Hachi-Roku was gaining on the FD. However, the gap only decreased after every corner. The straightaways gave the FD a brief chance to get away from the Toyota. Every time Mika braked before a corner, Jude would brake much later and turn even more smoothly than her. He was using the full extent of the course to his advantage by driving extremely close to the guardrail. His throttle control was more precise than Mika's.

Behind the FD and the Hachi-Roku, the Sileighty was still at a constant distance behind Jude.

At that moment, there was a reasonably large gap between the RX-7 and the Sprinter Trueno due to the amount of straightaways on the first half of the mountain pass. Even after all the abuse Mika had given it, the brakes and the tires on the RX-7 were still in good condition, but now it will have to go through the later half which had practically no straightaways.

After going through a narrow turn, Mika was about to attack the tricky S-Curve that Jude passed her the last time Mika tried to race him. This time, Mika didn't brake into the gentle left-hand section of the turn despite the spectators being so close to the road. Instead, she braked at the last moment just before going into the unforgiving sharp right-hand section. Mika hoped her decision would help shake off the Hachi-Roku. As a result, the FD was going into the last half of the turn too fast. The tires couldn't get enough traction in order to get Mika away from hitting the guardrail.

Jude meanwhile, was finally right behind the Mazda RX-7.

The rear end of the FD bumped into the guardrail, so the FD was sent sliding out of the corner and through the short straightaway. Despite the slight bump, Mika continued on with the race without hesitation. The yellow sports car entered through the next left-hand corner with the Hachi-Roku right behind it. As Mika drifted through the turn, she noticed that the Hachi-Roku was mimicking her line and her drift angle. However, the Toyota was still closing in onto Mika.

The two cars were already past the halfway point of the course.

Even with the heel-toe downshift technique and the intense braking, Mika couldn't match with Jude. She didn't want to accept that Jude was going faster than her on the corner entry. The twin turbo 13B-REW engine losing to a measly 4A-GE engine for the second time? That was an outrage for Mika.

Meanwhile, Jude was admiring Mika's driving. "Wow," Jude commented as he shifted up a gear, "Milla-san's twin is really good at getting out of the corner really fast. I can't get up to her on the straightaways."

* * *

Back at the summit, Ivar borrowed one of the walkie-talkies and was yelling at whoever's got the same frequency. "Hey, what's going on down there?! Tell me guys!"

" **This is the four hairpins. Who is this?"**

"It's me Ivar! Tell me what happened!"

" **Err.. Okay. I can hear them. They're coming down here soon!"**

* * *

The two cars were tackling several more corners, but on one side, those corners were placed right on the edge of the mountain which led down to a ravine. The Hachi-Roku was still right on Mika's tail, and Jude felt that he had to get serious at that point.

' _This is getting really intense,'_ Jude thought. "I have to finish this somewhere up ahead."

When the two cars got out of the corner, Mika made a little sigh of relief. There was a fairly long straightaway which was enough to give Mika a chance to get away from Jude. However, this straightaway led to the four consecutive hairpins. Which still meant that Jude could still have an opportunity to overtake Mika and win the rematch.

' _I need to block him on the inside,' Mika thought, 'I won't let him do the same thing Milla did to me!'_

Jude and Mika were barreling down on the long straightaway with Milla still following behind. The first right-hand hairpin was coming right up. Mika braked hard and slammed the gear lever into first gear. She hoped that would use all of the power the FD had and keep Jude away from her. Mika tried to stay on the inside section of the turn, but she felt something off from the steering.

"Whoa! The Rotary Queen's about to hit the guardrail! That Hachi-Roku is really right on its butt!"

"No," Mika said to herself, "Don't tell me the front tires are giving out!"

Mika's hopes were gone as the FD neared the outside guardrail of the sharp turn. She saw that the Hachi-Roku was on the inside with its front bumper nearly touch her FD's rear end. However, the twin turbo engine had to disagree at the corner exit. It sent the FD flying out of the corner with the gap from the Hachi-Roku Increasing a bit.

The two Reize-Maxian cars were now headed for the next left-hand hairpin. Mika tried to brake gentler and a bit earlier this time and was a bit successful in blocking the Hachi-Roku from passing her, but the loss of traction on the tires was still present.

Mika positioned the FD right onto the centerline of the road. She braked into the turn, but this time, she gave the Hachi-Roku little room for it to pass her. Jude saw this and took the window.

" **What the-?! The Hachi-Roku hasn't braked yet. Did the brakes fail?!"**

He braked even later than Mika and used the full extent of the Toyota's brakes. Mika tried to get through the corner as fast as she could, but she noticed something a bit off. She looked at the rearview mirror, but there was no sign of Jude and the Sprinter Trueno. Then she looked at her right, and she widened her eyes at the sight.

The Hachi-Roku was now side-by-side with the FD, and it made a strange scraping sound as it went through the turn.

Jude pushed the accelerator all the way down and went out of the turn while passing the FD. It left the inside section of the road and continued to race down Voltea.

" **Unbelievable…. The Hachi-Roku passed the FD right on the inside!"**

The news was spread throughout the mountain. Ivar was even surprised from it. "No way in hell could that dumpy piece of crap could pass Mika-sama! HOW THE HELL DID HE DO THAT?!"

" **I-I don't know, really. It was going so fast and it turned through the corner so strange like it was on rails. It used the bad part of the inside man! I don't know what's going on anymore! Wait a minute! Another car's coming down!"**

Back at the third consecutive hairpin, the magenta Sileighty increased its pace and it began to use its signature reverse drift entry at the rest of the hairpin turns leaving a whole wall of smoke and a hair-raising screech from the tires. It was going after the Hachi-Roku.

* * *

The FD and the Hachi-Roku were now reaching the finish point of the rematch. Mika felt frustrated with herself as she went through the last series of downhill corners with the Sprinter Trueno leaving her and Ludger behind. 'Damnit!' Mika thought, ' _I lost to that weak car again?! And to a little kid?! 380 horsepower losing to a dumpy car?!'_

The Hachi-Roku reached the finish point with two people carrying stopwatches outside. They caught the time and one told the news to everyone in the mountain. " ***Static* This is the finishing point! The HACHI-ROKU WON! IT MADE A NEW RECORD!"**

All the people cheered for the news. The Speed Stars were ecstatic and Driselle and Ludger hugged each other. "Oh Maxwell, he did it!"

"I can't believe it, my best friend won!" Ludger cheered.

All except for one.

"DAMNIT ALL!" Ivar kicked the wall of the bathroom back at the top. "There's no way that phony would win!"

"But it just won against Mika," a man remarked.

"Yeah, well next time, I'll slaughter that faker in the rain with my S14!"

Even with all the spectators cheering and yelling, Jude went straight back home leaving all the excitement behind. Mika finally finished the course and stopped right before the road led back to the town. She got out and looked at the back of the Toyota with anger and frustration.

After a few moments, she let her frustration go and accepted that she lost. "Again….it's over…"

Then she saw that Milla had passed her and her Sileighty was still chasing after Jude. Soon,

"I lost to him..."

* * *

 **A/N: There, it's a rewritten version of the AE86 and the FD3S. I hope you guys like it. I wonder how does it compare to the previous one.**


End file.
